Un sueño hecho realidad
by Guardian Darxs
Summary: One shot con contenido lemon (18) contiene shippeo y otras cosas, para que este 14 de febrero no se sientan tan solos ;P, Luna x Pipsqueak


muy buenas, ni necesito explicarles que van a ver aquí ya saben que habrá de igual forma advierto que este fic es 18 y que es un one-shot por lo cual no tiene secuela, se me ocurrió en una de esas epifanías que le dan a uno y si lleno mi perfil de puras historias clip, que? me gusta y no creo que sea el único, estoy atento a sugerencias e ideas para nuevos fics, de este estilo obvio, si llegaste hasta aquí felicidades si quieres escribe la pareja (o más) que deses la palabra "trapata" y haré un one shot de eso Chao.

 **Fanfic Un sueño hecho realidad**

" Tu pasado forja tu presente, pero no lo determina"

Todos cometemos errores, algunos peores que otros, los míos me hicieron ganar el odio de mis súbditos, mi hermana me dice que ellos no me odian y que solamente les de tiempo, pero ella no ve lo que yo.

Como princesa de la noche, entre uno de mis deberes reales es supervisar los sueños de los ponys, no le he dicho a nadie pero la mayoría de las veces solo entro a las puertas de los niños, pues son ellos quienes no juzgan, ellos ven la vida de una forma tan simple que a veces me dan celos de poder pasar en alto las acciones de la gente que los rodea, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Es por ello que los visitó a ellos, trato de hacer que superen sus miedos, que encuentren en mi un apoyo y en algunos casos especiales solo voy para jugar un rato con ellos.

Uno de esos casos es mi muy querido amigo Pipsqueak, es un niño encantador aunque el término "niño" ya no va con el, lo conocí hace? años en mi primera noche de nightmare después de mi destierro, en ese entonces tan solo era un portillo feliz y alegre, pero me hacía sentir bien el estar con él, si le haces la pregunta de quien es tu princesa favorita a cualquier pony, la respuesta es siempre la misma: "Celestia" dicen, pero este niño dijo: "la princesa Luna por supuesto", ese chiquillo ignorante de mi condición o mis pecados me eligió a mí por encima de mi hermana.

Actualmente ese potro es un joven pony que estudia y entrena todos los días para convertirse en un guardia nocturno, cuando me dijo que quería convertirse en mi guardia personal hace algunos años no pude evitar gritar de alegría, no se que lo provocaba, ni tampoco se que es lo que hace ese pony para hacerme tan feliz pero no me importaba, le dije que cuando eso pasara le estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos en Canterlot.

Tome cierta preferencia por ir a sus sueños y poder jugar y platicar de cosas que no podríamos en el mundo real, tanto así que designe un día especial que era exclusivo para el, todos los sábados para ser exactos, sin embargo... he fallado en esto último, debido a asuntos diplomáticos me he visto en la necesidad de cancelar mi cita... mi encuentro con Pipsqueak en dos ocasiones.

Hoy el día se acaba dando paso a la noche y después de 22 días por fin podré ver a Pip, tengo un montón de ideas en mente, voy a compensarle mi ausencia en estas últimas dos semanas e iniciar el dándole un susto jeje.

P.d.v. narrador

Luna llegó a su habitación caminando a un paso acelerado, se podía ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro por haber acabado al fin su turno.

Una ves adentro de su cuarto se dirigió al balcón de este y contempló las estrellas unos minutos.

Luna: me preguntó si estarás pensando en mí - pensó en voz alta

Luna: aachooo - estornudo

Luna: jeje, creo que si -

En ese momento Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y su entorno se sumió en las más profundas sombras, para luego aparecer en un paraje estelar, miles de estrellas adornaban el divino paisaje, pero cada una de esas estrellas era un sueño y cada uno de esos sueños era un pony.

El mundo de los sueños es quizás el mundo más bello de todos pues es donde todo puede hacerse realidad, además también es un lugar para reflexionar, donde puedes ver todas tus acciones como si de una tele se tratara.

Luna era la suprema gobernante de este reino y antes de su exilio nunca le vio la bello, pero en su retorno encontró en el una belleza sin igual, en parte cierto pony terrestre ayudó a esto.

Usualmente Luna usaría su magia para buscar al pony que deseaba ver, pero con Pipsqueak no era necesario, ella había memorizado el camino par ver a su amigo, desplegando sus alas la princesa voló tranquilamente hacia su destino, el sueño de Pip no era distinto al de los demás, era una esfera blanca de luz pura con una rosa de los vientos en ella (la cutie mark del soñador).

Sin demorar un solo segundo más Luna entró en la esfera y nuevamente se sumergió en la oscuridad, cuando volvió a haber visión Luna podía ver que estaba en una sala de recepción.

Debido al constante uso del oro y las pieles finas se podía notar que era un lugar lujoso y por las cientos de llaves en el despacho del recepcionista se podía inducir que era un hotel 5 estrellas.

Luna estaba un tanto desconcertada, los sueños de Pip casi siempre eran en una pradera con la luz de la luna iluminando el valle mientras el práctica sus tácticas que aprendía en su entrenamiento, Pip no era de esas personas que se dejaba llevar por las cosas materiales, pero no hacía daño romper la rutina no?.

Transformándose en una nube de niebla azul Luna empezó a buscar en el lujoso hotel, como era de esperarse no había nadie además de ella, la mayoria de los ponys no tenían la capacidad de imaginar a tantas personas quizás por pereza quizás por que simplemente no les importaba.

Después de buscar por un rato Luna ya un poco cansada de buscar oyó un sonido proveniente de arriba, del último piso. Luna ya estaba exaspera de tanto buscar pero al fin vio el final de su calvario, en la habitación No. 108 sonidos indistinguibles se escuchaban dentro, mientras Luna se acercaba los ruidos iban tomando forma, primero como un rugido, luego como un quejido y cuando estaba muy cerca pudo ver que en realidad era un gemido.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta Luna volvió a su forma corpórea, cierto pánico entró en el corazón de la princesa, normalmente Pip la espera en el valle y se ponen a platicar, pero esta vez la princesa estaría interrumpiendo su sueño, si bien ya había echo esto cientos de veces con otros ponys, Pip era diferente, no quería invadir su privacidad, que tal si se enojaba...

Pero la princesa Luna, ya había desperdiciado la noche en buscarlo, no se iría de ahí son por lo menos hablar un poco. Asi que tragandose su miedo Luna abrió muy lentamente la puerta, no debió hacerlo, su mente quedó en shock y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

Por la pequeña ranura de la puerta Luna podía ver los eventos que pasaban en el cuarto, Pip estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras fornicaba con una falsa Luna, la falsa Luna gemia de placer a los constantes embates de Pip con una cara de absoluto placer carnal.

F Luna: aaaahhh... Pip... eres tan grande... follame más... te lo ordenó -

Pipsqueak: como usted ordene mi magestad - dijo para reanudar su labor

La Luna verdadera estaba impactada con la escena, no sabía que sentir, enojo, vergüenza, alegría, asco, su mente era un batido de emociones, no era capaz de asimilar que su amigo más cercano, el niño que vio crecer estaba teniendo un sueño erotico con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de ver, sus ojos estaban fijos en la falsa Luna que se movía de arriba hacia abajo solo para dar placer al joven pony, su expresión una de completa lujuria también estaba cargada de felicidad.

De pronto la repentina sensación de algo mojado tocaba su pata la sacó de su trance, Luna quedó todavía más confundida y consternada al ver como la pequeña gota de líquido transparente provenía de su entrepierna, Luna uso su casco para palpar su entrepierna, una gran corriente de placer recorrio su cuerpo y cuando vio su casco, este estaba totalmente empapado del mismo líquido transparenteso.

P.d.v. Luna

Que?!... que es esto... esto es... no es imposible, yo nunca... pero... parece... parece... acaso es liquido seminal?,

(acerca su casco y lo huele)

su olor es fuerte, ¿este es acaso el olor a lo lascivo?.

(acerca más su casco y lo lame)

es... dulce, ¿acaso así sabe la lujuria?.

No, no puede ser, yo no estoy en celo, y tampoco e ingerido ningún tipo de droga, entonces... ¿por que me siento así? ...¡¿Que es este calor que me quema de adentro hacia afuera?!.

(se vuelve a asomar por la ranura)

¿Por que?, ¿porque haces eso?, ¿que te mueve a hacerlo?, ¿acaso siempre me has visto como una amantes en potencia? ¿acaso crees que dejaré que me toques con unas palabras gentiles y unas charlas largas?.

(su ceño se frunce y aprieta los dientes)

¿Acaso ese era tu plan desde el principio?, vanagloriarse conmigo como si de un trofeo se tratase, follar con una de las princesas, seguro es un gran logro entre los sementales no?, BIEN! pierdete entonces!, no necesito de la compañía de un asqueroso y pervertido pony como tu!.

(empezó a llorar)

No... sniff... necesito tus abrazos, sniff... no necesito... las platicas de media noche... sniff... y sobre todo no te necesito a ti...

P. d. v. narrador

Luna se sentía rota, la verdad era rotunda y aplastante, quería alejarse de ahí tan rápido como podía, pero los sonidos dentro del cuarto la detuvieron.

F Luna: aaaahhh... Pip... aaaahhh -

Pipsqueak: hnng... princesa... ya no... aguanto -

F Luna: hazlo adentro!, aaaahhh... quiero sentir tu semilla dentro de mi... aaaahhh -

Pipsqueak: pero si queda... embarazada -

F Luna: mientras sea tuyo no importa!... aaaahhh... Pip... yo te amo -

Pipsqueak: hnng... princesa... yo... también la amo! -

Luna se quedo en shock nuevamente.

Pipsqueak: mi princesa... yo siempre la he amado, desde que era un portillo su figura sombría y solitaria, siempre me atrajo, era misteriosa y quería ser el detective que revelará sus secretos... cuando crecí quise profundizar esos sentimientos, quise saber que es lo que sentía y la ayude, le brinde algo que vale más que todo el oro del mundo... un amigo, un amigo incondicional, uno que no juzga ni critica, uno que brinda apoyo, uno que comparte sus logros y sus penas, uno que puede hacerla reír, un amigo de verdad.

Luna estaba llorando de felicidad, ahora comprendía como se sentía Pip, sabía que era ella para el y su corazón daba brincos de la emoción, latía tan rápido que de seguir así se le saldría del pecho.

Pipsqueak: por eso quiero estar junto a usted toda mi mortal vida, aunque usted no me corresponda, porque esto es un sueño pero uno del cual no quiero despertar, como cada vez que viene desearía quedar en trance o algún especie de coma para quedarme con usted, y cuando sea guardia nocturno podre cumplir ese sueño y estar junto a usted siempre que lo necesite, porque yo la amo princesa Luna!.

F Luna: Pip!... aaaahhh -

Luna: Pip... -

Pipsqueak: mi amor!, siente el fuego de mi interior... aaaahhh -

Pipsqueak acabo dentro de la princesa Luna como ella se lo pidió lanzado un fuerte gemido, la falsa Luna también grito del placer al sentir como su útero era inundado con el líquido blanco y pegajoso, desplomandose encima de Pipsqueak por culpa del cansancio.

La Luna verdadera dedicó una mirada llena de amor y cariño al joven Pipsqueak, siempre ignoro los atributos físicos del chico, pero esta noche no podía dejar de mirarlos, los entrenamientos y prácticas de la escuela militar habían dado sus frutos, teniendo un bien tonificado cuerpo lleno de músculos de pies a cabeza aunque no llegaba a lo anormal, su musculatura se ajustaba a su cuerpo delgado no siendo muy tosco, su apariencia era muy similar a la de uno de esos maestros de artes marciales (y era muy bueno en ellas por cierto), el tiempo modifico su rostro inocente y angelical, por uno varonil y muy apuesto, bajando un poco más la mirada pudo ver el punto de conexión entre Pipsqueak y la falsa Luna, su miembro debía medir cerca de 25 cm el cual escurría ese líquido blanco que la falsa Luna anhelaba con desesperación.

Seguramente si había un pony en el que Luna estuviera interesada ese sería Pipsqueak, atento, servicial, gracioso y generoso, además de ser todo un caballero, quizás debería darle clase de modales al estúpido de Blueblood.

Luna sentía una curiosidad insana de que habrá sentido esa falsa Luna, le daban celos lo que había sentido... ella misma, una idea vino a su mente, una retorcida pero muy satisfactoria idea. Volviendo a ser la nube azul, entró al cuarto por la ranura de la puerta, sin ser descubierta se metió dentro de la falsa Luna tomando su lugar, Luna no pudo evitar gritar del placer al asimilar la sensación residual pero intensa de la falsa Luna, su cansancio, su placer, su dolor, su calor, su lujuria, cada una de esas emociones tan adictiva como la anterior, pero solo eran los restos de una noche de pasión, no! ella quería sentir en carne propia como era entregarse en cuerpo y alma a un semental.

P. d. v. Luna

Por... dios... que deleite... como viví tanto tiempo sin tan grande placer... aaaahhh, pero... no puede ser todo, la Luna del sueño tenía una sonrisa y una alegría como nunca he visto en una yegua, me pregunto si esta sensación es la que ella sintió o hay más gusto en hacerlo tu mismo, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

(empieza a masajear los testículos de Pipsqueak)

Pipsqueak: Eh? - dijo al sentir contacto nuevamente

Luna: jeje, no estarás pensando en dormirte verdad?, aún no hemos acabado -

Pipsqueak: pero ya es muy tarde, que tal si la princesa Luna viene y me encuentra así, se me caería la cara de vergüenza, no podría volver a mirarla al rostro -

Luna: no te preocupes, seguramente ella tampoco vendrá hoy -

Pipsqueak: no lo se, no me quiero arriesgar -

(el escenario cambió y el hotel se cambió por el valle que ella recordaba, ella quedó acostada encima de Pip sobre el suave césped)

Pipsqueak: creo que aquí nos despedimos - dijo para empezar a levantarse

(Luna apretó sus bolas generando un intenso dolor haciendo que cayera en el pasto nuevamente)

Pipsqueak: Ouch! -

Luna: creo que entendiste mal, no te pregunte si querías continuar, te ordenó que continues haciendo el amor conmigo -

Pipsqueak: p... p... pero... -

Luna: sin peros, ya llegamos hasta aquí y no me vas a dejar así -

(la apariencia de Luna se distorsiona y se asemeja a Nightmare Moon en todo a excepción de la voz y las joyas que lleva las cuales siguen siendo las de luna)

Luna: ahora en que estábamos? - dijo empezando a mover sus caderas suavemente

Oh sí... es mucho mejor, es una sensación tan ardiente y agradable, podría hacerlo todo el día si taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.

(Pipsqueak metió su pene entero dentro de la vagina de Luna)

P. d. v. narrador

Pipsqueak tenía un gesto entre jugueton y lujurioso en su expresión, había metido su miembro entero sin avisar y al parecer se deleitaba con el grito de placer de Luna.

Pipsqueak: hmm... no eres tan ruda como aparenta -

Luna: que?! - dijo sin caer en cuenta de su apariencia

Pipsqueak: sabes, causaste muchos problemas a Equestria la última vez que te dejaste ver, pero sobre todo le causaste muchos problemas a mi amada princesa -

Luna: de que estas hablando? -

Pipsqueak: hacerte la inocente no servirá conmigo, yo soy un guardia real, y mi deber es proteger a las princesas y destruir a sus enemigos, y ahora yo Pipsqueak el virtuoso te he de castigar por tus crímenes contra Equestria, NIGHTMARE MOON! -

Luna: Que? -

En ese momento cayó cuenta de su aspecto

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Pipsqueak se coloco encima de ella penetrandola más profundo.

Luna: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh -

Pipsqueak: ahora te enseñaré que le pasa a aquellos que se atrevan a atacar a mi amada princesa -

un destello azul cubrió a Pip quien ahora vestía una armadura de la guardia nocturna y un látigo en la boca.

Luna: t... tu... no... estarás... pensando... en -

Pipsqueak: oh claro que si -

Con zero delicadeza Pip giro para que le mostrará la espalda mientras se seguía moviendo.

Pipsqueak: Nightmare moon se te acusa de alta traición, abuso de poder, daño a propiedad privada y federal, etc. como te declaras? -

Luna: aaahh... de que... - fue interrumpida por un latigazo en su nalga derecha

Luna: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh -

Pipsqueak: como te declaras? -

Luna: aaahh... yo soy... aaahh... inocente -

(recibe otro latigazo esta vez en la nalga izquierda)

Luna: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh -

Pipsqueak: como te declaras?! -

Luna empezó a sentir como su mente se esfumaba y caia lentamente en el juego de Pip, el constante golpeteo y las fuertes corrientes de dolor la llenaban de placer, pronto Luna empezó a jadear en un vano intento de enfriar su interior.

Pipsqueak: ¡¿COMO TE DECLARAS ?! -

Luna: aaahh... yo... aaaahhh... soy... culpable -

(le da otro latigazo)

Luna: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh -

Pipsqueak: muy bien, la acusada se ha declarado culpable, su sentencia será... sumisión absoluta -

De la nada varias cadenas aparecieron agarrando cada extremidad de Luna dejándola suspendida en el aire, así como aparecieron las cadenas un grupo de sombras con la forma de Pipsqueak aparecieron masturbandose creando un círculo alrededor de ella.

Luna: Que?!... no!... alto! -

Pipsqueak: porque te haría caso, tu no eres mi amada princesa, a ella! -

En ese momento las sombras se abalanzaron sobre Luna frotando sus miembros contra cada parte de su cuerpo. El Pipsqueak original se coloco debajo de ella penetrandola por la vagina.

Luna: aaaaaaaaaaaahh... - fue interrumpida por una berga entrando en su boca

una tercera sombra se acerco por detrás y frotaba peligrosamente la punta de su miembro contra el ano de Luna.

Luna negaba con la cabeza esperando que la sombra se apiadara de su alma, esto no pasó, la sombra penetro fuertemente a Luna vía anal, Luna se agitó violentamente al sentir el tercer miembro invadir su ser.

El placer que sentia Luna era otro nivel, su cordura se quedó atrás y movía su cuerpo de manera irregular y poco práctica con el fin de que sus intrusos no salieran.

Luna empezó a sentir espasmos en cada uno de los miembros de los sementales indicando que habían llegado a su límite.

Pipsqueak:... hnng... ahora toma... tu comida - dijo vaciando su semen dentro de Luna

Las demás sombras también acabaron bañando a la princesa con una lluvia blanca de cálido semen.

Luna tenía dificultades para respirar pero al ser un sueño la ausencia de aire no le afectaba, tras recibir la semilla de todos esos Pip volvió a su forma normal y las sombras se esfumaron.

Luna: Pip... yo... también te... amo - dijo antes de quedar desmayada y desvanecer del sueño de Pip, Pipsqueak totalmente exhausto empezó a cerrar sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Pipsqueak: princesa, are todo lo posible para que este sueño se haga realidad - dijo en un susurro apenas audible y cerró sus ojos

P.d.v. Pipsqueak

hnnnnnng que molestia, porque la princesa Celestia no sube el sol más tarde.

(se soba los ojos y bosteza)

(se sienta sobre su cama y ve una mancha húmeda a la altura de su entrepierna)

\- suspiro - ya es la quinta vez este mes, debo dejar de tener estos sueños, si mi princesa los llegase a ver, me moriría ahí mismo de la vergüenza.

(volteo su rostro a la derecha para poder ver una foto de la princesa, la cual estaba en un marco sobre su mesita de noche)

(la tomó y se le quedó mirando)

Tener a la diosa más bella de todas como pareja, jeje no has madurado Pip, aun sigues soñando despierto.

Madre de Pip: Pip! baja a desayunar! -

Pipsqueak: ya voy! -

Bueno al mal tiempo buena cara, me pregunto que estará haciendo la princesa Luna para no venir a visitarme, desde hace tres semanas, ¿le habrá pasado algo?, mañana iré a Canterlot y veré que sucede, hoy me toca marchar y no quiero ganarme una paliza por llegar tarde.

Epílogo

P.d.v. narrador

En la noche de nightmare en Ponyville los niños jugaban y corrían pidiendo de casa en casa dulces, entre ellos Pinkie.

Sin embargo un joven pony vestido de una forma masculina de Nightmare Moon estaba pensante mientras veía las estrellas por medio de un lago que actuaba como espejo.

Ese joven era Pipsqueak y la razón de su apatía era que justo en esta noche le contaria sus sentimientos a Luna y no encontraba la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Luna: porque la cara larga, acaso te quitaron los dulces? - dijo en tono burlon

Pipsqueak: Princesa!, estoy muy feliz de verle -

Luna: igualmente -

Pipsqueak: princesa, se que en esta noche jugamos y salimos a asustar a los chicos, pero... hoy quería probar algo distinto, me acompañaría en una caminata nocturna? -

Luna: claro -

Ambos caminaron por un largo rato platicando sobre lo que les había sucedido o cualquier ridicules que se les ocurriera, pasado un tiempo ambos llegaron al puente de Ponyville, lugar donde Pip tenía planeado confesarse y estaba muy nervioso por este hecho.

Pipsqueak se detuvo y volteo a ver a la princesa

Pipsqueak: sabe siempre me he preguntado como hace las estrellas, quien le enseñó a hacer espectáculo tan bello -

Luna se ruborizo un poco

Luna: bueno si prometes guardar el secreto -

Pipsqueak: lo prometo -

Luna: me da un poco de vergüenza pero jeje la idea ocurrió cuando Era niña llene un plano con pintura blanca y me gustó como se vio -

Pipsqueak: jajaja en serio, jajaja -

Luna: jaja no te rías -

Pipsqueak: lo siento, es solo que no me lo esperaba -

Luna: sabes, no soy tan cerrada como aparento, puedo ser más alocada con la persona indicada -

Pipsqueak sintió su corazón latir con gran fuerza, el momento perfecto era ese, Luna había abierto su corazón y quizás no tendría otra oportunidad así de perfecta.

Pipsqueak: princesa... -

Luna: si? -

Pipsqueak: que la allá traído, aquí no es mera casualidad -

Luna: ajam... -

Luna sabía lo que ocurria Pipsqueak se estaba declarando, y era el momento que ella había estado esperando desde esa noche.

Pipsqueak: yo le quiero decir algo, una cosa que yo he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo -

Luna: si? - dijo tratando de no demostrar su emoción

Pipsqueak: yoooo... -

Luna: siiiiiiiii? -

Pipsqueak: me siento muy feliz cuando estoy junto a usted, será un placer servirle cuando sea guardia -

Pipsqueak: "Porque diantres dije eso?!" - grito para sus adentros

Luna: oooh es eso, bueno yo también me sentiré feliz al tenerte cerca en Canterlot -

Después de esas palabras se genero una situación incomoda, el silencio era absoluto y ambos evitaban encontrar miradas, pasados 10 minutos Luna rompió el silencio.

Luna: Pip... -

Pipsqueak: si? -

En ese momento Luna toma a Pip del rostro y le da un beso en los labios, Pip lo resibio gustoso y devolvió el gesto.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Luna: jeje, eres un tonto, si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera quedado una escena muy romántica.

Pipsqueak: que?! pero acaso tu... -

Luna: ya lo sabía Pip, y he estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo -

Pipsqueak: E... en serio?, en verdad todo esto es real o es otro sueño, porque no quiero despertar -

Luna: jeje es muy real y para comprobartelo -

Luna volvió a besar a Pip en los labios

Pipsqueak: wow, son mucho mejores que cualquier sueño que hubiera imaginado -

Luna: jeje, no digas eso, haces que me avergüenze -

Pipsqueak: bueno y ahora que? -

Luna: a que te refieres? -

Pipsqueak: bueno ahora somos pareja y todo... pero no tengo nada planeado, mi plan era que después de que me rechazarás te invitaría a tomar un café en Sugar cube corner y aparentar que nada pasó -

Luna: jajajaja, en serio?, bueno supongo que podemos ir a Sugar cube corner o... -

Luna se acerco a la oreja de Pip y le susurro

Luna: podemos hacer algo más divertido, algo que sólo las parejas hacen - dijo en tono picaro

Pipsqueak se puso rojo al comprender a lo que Luna se refería.

Pipsqueak: p.. p.. pero -

Luna le tapo la boca con su dedo

Luna: shh está bien, ve al hotel "Luxury " y pide la suite especial - dijo dándole una bolsa con bits

Pipsqueak: si mi amor, digo Luna, digo princesa digo... ya mejor me cayo - dijo para salir corriendo al lugar indicado

Luna: jeje eres tan tierno cuando te pones nervioso -

Luna sacó un látigo de su bra y probó su firmeza.

Luna: ahora prepárate, por que es mi turno de castigarte mi amor -

Fin.


End file.
